Golden Asgard
by ganonso
Summary: La bataille du Sanctuaire est gagnée mais les Chevaliers de Bronze sont morts. Les Chevaliers d'Or seront obligés de les remplacer dans les batailles qui s'annoncent notamment à Asgard. AU mêlant mythologie et Tolkien. Pas de pairings prévus.


On raconte qu'autrefois, quand Rome était à ses débuts, le roi Pyrrhus d'Epire se mit en tête de conquérir cette nation émergente. Il emmena avec lui une grande et imposante armée et se mit en devoir de gagner tous les engagements qui l'opposait à la jeune république. Cependant il subit tant de pertes que l'un de ses conseillers s'avança vers lui après une bataille particulièrement sanglante pour lui dire : « Si nous gagnons encore une bataille comme ça, nous perdrons la guerre ». Il ne faisait qu'énoncer une maxime claire de l'art de la guerre : Si une victoire vous laisse incapable de faire face à une nouvelle offensive, si elle rend inutilisable le terrain que vous vouliez conquérir, si elle vous coûte vos meilleures troupes alors que vous en avez encore besoin, alors elle est inutile. Par cette définition, la victoire d'Athéna lors de la guerre civile du Sanctuaire Sacré était une défaite en soi.

Cette guerre n'avait pas opposé des légions mais une poignée d'hommes, capables de fendre la terre avec leurs poings et déchirer le ciel de leurs pieds, capables de manier les éléments et de faire plier les lois de l'univers à leur volonté. Le Sanctuaire était de nouveau dirigé par sa déesse et quelque fut les projets de conquête que nourrissait Saga des Gémeaux, ils avaient péri avec lui. Cependant le prix avait été horrible pour toutes les castes de la chevalerie. Mort Masque de Mort du Cancer dans l'antichambre même du royaume d'Hadès abandonné par son armure qui avait pourtant assisté sans broncher à tant de cruautés avant de perdre espoir dans la rédemption de son porteur, Mort Shura du Capricorne dans le feu de la haute atmosphère avec Shiryu du Dragon, lui dont le bras avait été l'épée de la justice du Sanctuaire payant de sa vie le moment où il avait porté la main sur le protecteur d'Athéna. Mort Camus du Verseau aux côtés de son élève Hyoga du Cygne dont les deux parfaites statues de glace éternelle se toisaient encore dans la onzième maison. Mort Aphrodite des Poissons toute beauté arrachée par le tourbillon vengeur de Shun d'Andromède. Shun qui gisait en face de son adversaire, son corps vierge de toute blessure sauf la rose rouge de son sang qui fleurissait dans son cœur. Mort le traître lui-même, Saga des Gémeaux qui avant de périr sous les yeux d'Athéna avait brisé sous ses poings les indomptables Phoenix et Pégase, Ikki dont les lambeaux devaient encore dériver le long de dimensions extérieures à la terre et Seiya dont la résistance légendaire s'était inclinée face à la furie du Gémeau.

Morte la quasi-intégralité des chevaliers d'argent. Un carnage si exemplaire que seule Marine de l'Aigle et Shaina du Serpentaire étaient encore vivantes. Tous leurs pairs, pour la plupart dupe sincères de Saga, croyant intervenir pour châtier le vol d'une des douze protections sacrées du zodiaque, morts de la main des chevaliers de bronze. Avec eux périssait une génération de maîtres. Pire si grande avait été la puissance nécessaire pour les défaire que leurs armures étaient mortes et devraient passer des années à se régénérer au sein de leurs Boites de Pandore. Pour être franc l'usurpateur du titre de Grand Pope avait tué autant de Chevaliers d'Argent pour avoir refusé de se plier à ses ordres que les Chevaliers de Bronze dans leur défense de l'armure du Sagittaire.

Les six chevaliers de Bronze qui avaient survécu à la guerre n'y avaient tout simplement pas participé. Il était d'ailleurs douteux que la Licorne, l'Hydre,le Loup, le Caméléon, le Lionnet et l'Ours aurait réussi l'épreuve des Douze Maisons. Peut-être qu'avec le temps et l'attention directe des chevaliers d'Or survivants ils pourraient être amenés à remplacer ceux qui avaient atteint le septième sens et accompli l'impossible. Cela prendrait du temps cependant, à supposer que ces chevaliers aient même le potentiel d'égaler leurs anciens pairs.

Cinq chevaliers d'Or, deux chevalières d'Argent, six chevaliers de Bronze. Ce n'était pas la pire situation que le sanctuaire ait connue, surtout comparé à la dernière guerre sainte où Dohko et Sion avaient dû rebâtir par eux-mêmes l'ordre de la chevalerie. Cependant le Bélier et la Balance avaient vaincu leur ennemi et pouvaient espérer ne subir qu'une seule guerre sainte dans leurs longues vies. Certes le Bélier et la Vierge, le seul chevalier capable de réparer les armures et peut-être le plus puissant membre de la garde dorée avaient survécu mais dans quelques années, certainement trop peu pour former d'autres chevaliers, Hadès serait libre de mettre en œuvre ses projets génocides et sans doute de les réussir. Quant aux autres ennemis d'Athéna, Poséidon et Arès, nul ne savait quand l'heure de leur libération sonnerait. Dans un an, dans un siècle ? Qu'importait la guerre arrivait et il était peu sûr que les forces d'Athéna soit en mesure d'y survivre. 

La guerre devait venir plus tôt qu'aucun n'aurait pu le croire. En effet les corps des victimes de la Bataille du Sanctuaire n'avaient pas été préparé pour leur dernier voyage que dans les froides terres du nord, dans le sanctuaire d'Asgard, Hilda de Polaris grande prêtresse d'Odin succombait aux maléfices de l'anneau des Nibelungen. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait attaqué sur l'heure, persuadée d'avoir affaire à cinq pathétiques mais chanceux Chevaliers de Bronze. Cependant la survie des Chevaliers d'Or obligeait la souveraine d'Asgard à faire profil bas pour un temps. Elle avait obtenu le retour des Guerriers Divins mais savaient leur puissance bien inférieure à celle des Chevaliers d'Or. Pour l'instant ces guerriers légendaires suffisaient à protéger leur peuple dans l'exode massif qu'avait décréter la grande prêtresse, leur permettant de s'établir dans des contrées que le monde moderne jugeait invivable mais était un paradis pour ceux ayant vécu si près du nord du monde.

Hilda savait néanmoins qu'elle avait besoin de renforcer sa garde. Et quand l'anneau de pouvoir à son doigt lui murmurait les formules, les rites et les techniques qui permettraient un tel résultat, l'ainé des sœurs de Polaris souriait en s'abandonnant à la Discorde.


End file.
